


Stars

by AngstwithanP



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, GoodOmens
Genre: Angels, Firstkiss, Flashbacks, Insecure Aziraphale, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Stars, based on a Instagram post, celestial beings - Freeform, crowley is Archangel Raphael, long hair Aziraphale, love struck Crowley, non binary Aziraphale, what is tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: Crowley is having a night of remembering, and where he has to remind his angel past and present how pretty they truly are.





	Stars

You know I helped create the stars?.” It started with that as Crowley and Aziraphale sat on the bench staring at the night sky with no worries in the world. He stared at Aziraphale wide eyed expression as the angel looked at the dark murky sky, the cresten moon bright and seeming to achieve on brightening the already gleaming angel. It made him smile. The awe eyed expression, the worry etched into his sweet angels face disappearing into nothingness. It was a face he hadn’t seen in years. He touched a long ginger lock and twirled it around his finger. Yes it’s been too long. “Really, my dear! That’s amazing.” He couldn’t help but smile at his angels praise, still not used to such genuine compliments. The demon smiled and leaned his head on the angels shoulder basking in his angels warmth as he closed his eyes.

————————————————————-

** _The ground was soft as light footsteps, made their way gracefully towards the podium building to see a certain angel giggling with small fledgling angels clinging on their hands spinning them around. The arch angel couldn’t help but hide behind the pole watching the others. The fledging merely children in the eyes of humans and the angel in question could be seen as the “mother.” Or caretaker of such precious things._ **

“**_Oh! Hello there Archangel Raphael!” One small angel giggled as it waved them over. The other angel turned, their long white hair seeming to blow in the light breeze making the archangel chest tighten. The other was always such a pretty being._**

“**_Raphael! What a pleasant surprise,” the angel in question smiled and the archangel couldn’t help but smile back. “Are you busy? Aziraphale, I would like to show you something.” Aziraphale shook their head. “The fledglings must be off soon, the great mighty would love to see them.” The said fledgling pouted but one stern look of the archangel made them giggle way off in the clouds._**

** _Now it was just him and Aziraphale. “What do you want to show me?” Raphael smile grew and he laced his fingers with Aziraphale’s and pulled them them to the place. It really wasn’t pulling as Aziraphale was following willingly and it was normal for the angels to hold hands as there was nothing different about it._ **

** _Expect the feelings that bloomed in his and Aziraphale chest as their fingers brushed. Soon they were staring up at a dark blue sky filled with bright lights. “Oh!” Aziraphale squeaked as they looked up and saw the pretty sight above them._ **

** **

** _Raphael took this chance to sit close to the angel. “I call them stars,” he whispered proud of his creation and by the angels reaction. “There so.. magical.” This caused a light chuckle by the archangel and the other angel next to him giggled too. “But they are Raphael, truly beautiful.”_ **

** **

** _The light breeze made their hair flow again Aziraphale face looked like they hadn’t got a single care in the world. And he couldn’t help but run his fingers through the white locks, Aziraphale’s eyes turned to him as they felt the light touch. “What made you grow out your hair Aziraphale? Not many angels have their hair so long.” The question caused Aziraphale cheeks to go to a pretty pink._ **

“**_Ah, it isn’t that bad isn’t it?” The other jumped “no no! It’s not I was just curious,” Aziraphale sighed as they smiled softly. “You are truly too curious for your own good Raphael.” The other angel continued to pet Aziraphale hair. “You haven’t answered my question yet,”_**

** **

** _Aziraphale sighed. “If I must.” They paused for a moment before saying._ **

** _“I was inspired by your long locks, they look so pretty on you Raphael that I wanted to see if I could matchthe same beauty.” The arch angel got the same tightening in his chest and gently placed his hands on the angels cheeks._ **

“**_My features are no worthy match for yours Aziraphale never forget that.” Aziraphale cheeks bloomed now to a dark hue and couldn’t look anywhere but the archangel in front of them. “I won’t Raphael.” They whispered out._**

** _They got closer, to the point their noses were touching and could feel their breaths on each other’s lips. Raphael keep his hand on Aziraphale cheek while placing another on their chin keeping them right as he placed their lips together._ **

** _—————————————————————_ **

Angel? Do you ever think of growing your hair out long?” Crowley asked as he snuggled into his partners side in the chilly night air. The angel laughed as he started to pet Crowley head.

“Oh dear I’ll never be able to pull it off.” The worry started to form back on their face as they stared onwards.

“The angels would never allow for such long hair on a warrior it would only get in the way.” Aziraphale shook their head trying not to think of those memories of being a warrior and kissed Crowley in a attempt to distract themselves. “No angel ever had their hair grown out it was always cut once it reached down to the ears or shoulders.”

This made Crowley chest tighten in sadness all angels grew out their hair when he was still one of them. He smiled at his partners affection despite the sadness swirling up inside him. He was used of Aziraphale not remembering anything of what Crowley used to be. He closed his eyes under his sunglasses but why did it hurt so much when he reminded Crowley of that fact.

“Angel I think you’ll pretty any look you’ll pull off,” Aziraphale blushed prettily at that and shook their head.

“Now now Crowley,” They said in disbelief and Crowley jumped up to face his partner. “I’m serious!, angel you are the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes upon.”

“You truly believe that?” The angel asked still in doubt and the demon nodded. “Yep, for 60000 years my mind has never changed.” And for longer than that. The angel still looked in doubt. “But my dear! Your features are truly phenomenal as well. Your beautiful eyes and your sharp jaw and.” They traced their fingers down his arm. “Your amazing form, your worthy of such praise.”

Crowley growled slightly making the angel jump. “C-Crowley?” They pipped out by interrupted by the demon placing one of his hands on their cheek and the other wrap around their frame. “My features are no worthy match for yours Aziraphale never forget that,” nostalgia bloomed in the demon as the angel cheeks were red and couldn’t keep their gaze.

He could still feel the breeze of that night, his locks flowing and he just had to close his eyes to remember that night clearly.

“I won’t Crowley.”

This made the demon growl again as he placed his lips to the angels once more.

There’s the familiar tightness.


End file.
